


日月ABO【5】结合

by LtotheKtotheY



Category: moomoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtotheKtotheY/pseuds/LtotheKtotheY
Kudos: 3





	日月ABO【5】结合

進入發情期的金容仙因其作用體溫上升滿面通紅,發燙的身子只能隨意癱軟在床上,任由分開腿夾著她的文星伊掃視全身。金容仙嘗試挺起上身卻被文星伊撲倒按著肩膀。

受眼前嬌柔的 omega的姿態刺激著本能 alpha的信息素噴湧而出。

是濃郁的玫瑰花香。

金容仙被這玫瑰花香侵佔的不能自已,發情期的身體變得更加躁熱無力,無法拒絕的慾火焚身。她嘗試掙扎，卻徒勞無功。

文星伊俯視身下嬌喘的金容仙。

這幅模樣好比天雷勾動地火，

一發不可收拾。

室內開始被桃香和玫瑰香味充滿。

兩人緩緩被彼此香濃的信息素支配,從鼻腔到思考全被對方的味道不留餘地侵佔,從肉體到心靈,都在渴求著快感。

金容仙放棄了掙扎。

「金容仙我忍不住了。」

「來吧文星伊..」

文星伊粗暴的撕裂了金容仙一襲淡雅的晚禮服,分開金容仙的腿把它們放在雙膝兩側,  
微微抬起金容仙的頭,吻下了柔軟的雙瓣,文星伊空出的一隻手由脊椎的的凹槽而上,  
遊走於金容仙光滑的背部。

文星伊的舌與金容仙的相互交纏,舌尖的快感漸漸溢灑。  
金容仙把兩臂環繞著文星伊的頸,把重量交托給文星伊的頸和臂,金容仙在這種被征服的姿勢裡安心的被吻得愉快地窒息,從喉嚨發出細微的哽咽。文星伊見狀抽出舌頭,慢慢的離開那對花瓣,二人的嘴角拉出了一條晶瑩剔透的唾絲,文星伊再憐愛地咬上吸吮金容仙豐潤的下唇。  
文星伊右手撥開禮服的殘片,從腹肚挑逗而上把金容仙露出的被黑色蕾絲胸罩覆著的一雙美  
乳溫柔的把玩。  
文星伊見金容仙被玩弄的面紅耳赤,吞下一口唾沫。

她鬆開金容仙的下唇,再度吻上金容仙,攻破貝齒的防禦,逐與軟舌嬉戲

單手解開胸罩的扣子,將其沿者細的手臂緩緩褪下,渾圓毫無保留的暴露在文星伊面前。

再度離開金容仙的唇,文星伊像是鑑賞藝術品般觀察粉紅嬌嫩的雙峰  
「不要看...」

羞恥的句子伴隨著哽咽從喉嚨流瀉而出。  
「好美..」

文星伊發自真心的讚嘆,只在令金容仙更加無地自容。

在別人面前袒胸露乳金容仙絕不是沒試過，然而不知怎的,被文星伊注視著領她羞恥萬分。

文星伊突然一把攬過右邊的渾圓,粗魯的玩弄著,左邊的紅梅被貪婪的吸吮。

「嗯啊」

金容仙發出了驚訝的輕喘。  
把紅梅玩得立起,文星伊的手指再度遊移,逼近身下人的四處。手指在包裹這著蜜縫的內褲打轉,能清晰感覺到有某個地方已濕透,金容仙伴隨文星伊的動作不住的嬌嗔

「就這麽舒服麽?」

文星伊戲謔的笑著,按下濕透的區域

「嗚啊嗯!」

金容仙發出了奇異的嬌喘聲金容仙突然感覺到文星伊性格的惡劣

把布料拉開,能看見嬌的蜜縫流淌著蜜汁。

「充分潤滑過了呢」

此時 alpha和omega和信息素的融合濃度已逼近巔峰,二人的慾望再也無法忍耐,文星伊褪下金容仙的內褲。

金容仙終於一絲不掛。  
完美的酮體瘋狂引誘著文星伊,最後的理智應聲崩潰,她飛快的脫下衣服褲子,釋放火熱腫脹的下身。  
抬起金容仙的屁股,文星伊挺身而入。

「嗚!好大?!」  
金容仙清楚的感覺到那裏被什麼東西完全填滿隨

隨那東西的抽插,金容仙的喘聲迭起。  
俯身在金容仙身上的文星伊香汗淋漓,喉嚨發岀的呻吟低沉而嘶啞。

內壁被不斷摩擦,色情的水聲嗞嗞。那根東西在甬道里變得更漲大，愛液被送出又推回。

文星伊在金容仙的鎖骨處溫柔的噬咬,像是對阻擋腺體的頸圏撒嬌。

文星伊律動著，忽然反緩了抽插的節奏。金容仙不耐的扭動腰肢，文星伊壞笑著：「來了。」將要退出穴口的肉棒重重的撞擊入深處。

「嗯啊..」

房間內兩人的信息素完美的融合,濃度達至最高,身體的快感來到巔峰。

「金容仙我要去了」

「嗯」

文星伊加快了抽插的速度,金容仙的嬌喘連綿不絕。

「嗯啊!」

伴著文星伊射出，金容仙尖叫起來。

身體弓起完美的曲線。  
...


End file.
